Users of the Internet and other online technologies can access remote information by receiving, for example, file transfers or web pages. Information and/or web-based application functionality can be displayed in a browser environment, such as on a personal computer (PC). Current web-based programming frameworks have been introduced that provide for web-based applications (web apps) to be developed that can be sent along with a web page, for example, to a user's browser environment (or run in an invisible browser-type environment as a gadget on the desktop). These frameworks can provide live, rich, interactive multimedia environments, for example, without having to send a user request back to the server, thereby providing the dynamic logic in web pages.
Often, the richly interactive web apps are loaded onto a user's computing device (e.g., PC, web-enabled mobile device, etc.) and maintain a live (or semi-live) connection with the Internet to provide updates and access requested information. For example, a user may load a widget onto their PC's desktop that displays current weather conditions for their location. While the computer maintains a connection to the Internet, in this example, the widget can update the displayed weather conditions for the user. Further, a browser may load a rich, interactive application (e.g., a Silverlight, Java, and Flash app) that provides a rich multimedia experience for the user, such as an application that tracks a baseball game, pitch-by-pitch with live scores, action, etc.